Motorcycle Mayhem
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: Amethyst, Kierra, Gir, Max, and Shadow are lost after a motorcycle crash will they make it back home alive? Also Amethyst and Shadow have their first relation fight during this episode will this ruin their love forever read and find out!


-Me- Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my Thirty-eighth Invader Zim story. I strongly suggest that you read the other thirty in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's New Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom, New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra's Grand entrance, Jump in the line home alone dance party, A day with Amethyst, Thanksgiving interview, When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet, Zim's one little Slip, It'll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1and, Amethyst's 1st and Most Horrible Almost X-Mas Ever, Christmas Eve Shopping Spree, The Most Wonderful X-Mas Ever, Amethyst and Kierra's Worst Day Ever, End of the Year Sleep Over, Friday the 13th Valentine Stalker, Poison Bloody Pineapple, Hearts and Arrows, Bloody Sword Transfusion, First day back, Final Destination Iz style, Fourth of July Speech of Doom, First Date, Opposite Day, Neurotically Nice, Sonic Siren, Romance Blooming Deception, The Candy Zombie of Horror, Zombie Squeal, Thanksgiving Turkey Surprise, Invader Zim Western, Crash Course, A Meekrob Christmas Carol, Birthday Surprise, Half Knowledge, and Project Cupid. I don't own Invader Zim. I wish I did, but I don't. ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Setting 1 Zim's House

Shadow, Kierra, Max, Gir, Diva, and Amethyst were talking in Zim's living room.

-Amethyst- Oh come on Shadow. Can't you just tell me where you're taking me on our date?

-Shadow- No it's a surprise. Now put this on Amethyst. (He said taking out a blindfold from inside his pocket.)

-Amethyst- Oh come on Shadow a blindfold really? I mean I could just use me x-ray vision when you put I on me.

-Shadow- Just hummer me and don't look. (He said putting it on her.)

-Kierra- Yah Master remember if you look you're cheating.

-Max- Yes and cheating is wrong your highness. Huh did someone evil put you up to this. (He took the head off of this disguise and guns were coming out of his head.) Quick tell me who they are so I can annihilate them.

-Amethyst- No Max that won't be necessary I won't look I promise.

-Shadow- Good.

-Max- O.k., but I'm keeping an eye for them. (Max put his guns away and his disguise head back on.)

-Gir- Don't worry Mr. Lightning I'll find them and defeat them for I am Super Gir and this is Super Moose. (He said with his doggy suit on and a mask and a red cap on as well. His little moose toy had a mask and a cape on too.)

-Diva- And I'm Lois Lain. (She said holding a note book and pen and she had a purple coat on.

-Gir- And together we are the Super Moose Friends. YEAH!

-Max- Oh why I don't know how you live with these insane people Kierra.

-Kierra- Tell me about it.

-Shadow-(Shadow rolled his eyes at the sight of Gir and Diva and then he began to push Amethyst outside.) Alright surprise Amethyst. We're going on a Motorcycle Picnic. (He said taking off the blindfold and there it was the motorcycle with the sidecar attached and inside it was a picnic basket.)

-Amethyst- Ahh! (She hid behind Shadow.) Shadow I thought you said I would like this surprise. There is no way I am getting on that vile human contraption.

-Shadow- Oh come on Amethyst don't you trust me?

-Amethyst- Of course I trust you. It's that primitive piece of Earth Tec I don't trust.

-Shadow- Oh Amethyst don't worry I made some modifications to it and added some Irken Tec to it. So now it is only half Earth Tec.

-Amethyst- So!

-Shadow- So you bought it for me.

-Amethyst- I only bought half of it and I never felt good about it.

-Shadow- Oh come on Amethyst you're being ridiculous you'll be perfectly safe.

-Amethyst- No I won't! I'll die! That thing is going to kill me!

-Zim- (He had heard the argument outside and came out to investigate.) Amethyst what's going to kill you?

-Shadow- Noting Zim Amethyst is just over reacting.

-Zim- Shadow I should have know you were behind this.

-Amethyst- (She ran behind Zim.) Yes bro tell Shadow how unsafe riding in that vile Earth Contraption is.

-Zim- (He walked over to the motorcycle touched it and it made a noise and turned on. Some gas pooped out of the exstost and went in Zim's face. He couched and walked back over to Amethyst and Shadow still getting the gas off his face.) Amethyst is right. Shadow that piece of Earth Junk is not fit for my sister.

-Shadow- Oh you are right Zim. That Earth Junk is way too good for your little sister to ride.

-Zim- Say what?

-Shadow- Oh what was I thinking? I mean come on she's not only afraid of it, but it's just too powerful for someone like…

-Zim- How dare you! My sister is not afraid of anything and no vile piece of Earth Trash is too good for her. (He walked over to the motorcycle and kicked it.) You see I showed it whose boss now it is your turn Amethyst.

-Amethyst- But Zim…

-Zim- There are not buts you are going on that date and that's final. (He went back into the house slamming the door behind him.)

-Amethyst- Oh you are vile and good.

-Shadow- I know, but that's what you love about me.

-Amethyst- (She signed.) Alright I'll go.

-Shadow- Yes!

-Amethyst- On one condition. Kierra and Max have to come with us.

-Shadow- What no! With them around it won't be much of a date. I wanted to be alone with you.

-Amethyst- Oh don't worry when we get to the picnic spot we'll be alone, because Kierra and Max will go eat together somewhere else.

-Kierra- What you mean I'll be alone with Max?

-Max- Is there something wrong with that Kierra?

-Kierra- (She began to start blushing.) No I just think Master should have more security like Diva.

-Diva- Me! Oh no. (She hid behind Gir.) Now way Kierra you know I'm even more afraid of those things than Master. No I refuse to ride that thing I still have nightmares of that terrible incident. Nope it is completely out of the question, unless Gir comes with us.

-Shadow- No he'll ruin everything.

-Diva- It's either him or I don't go at all.

-Shadow- Fine, but you had better keep him under control.

-Diva- Oh I'll do more than that. (She said getting real close to Gir.)

-Shadow- Anyway let's go.

-Gir- YEAH!

-Amethyst- Woo… (She said very unenthusiastic like.)

Setting 2 The Motorcycle Ride

Amethyst was sitting behind Shadow holding on to his waist really tightly while the others were riding in the side car. Even though they were all wearing helmets Amethyst was still screaming, closing her eyes, and very scared.

-Amethyst- Ahh…

-Shadow- Amethyst don't squeeze to tight I can't breathe.

-Amethyst- (She loosened her grip.) Sorry Shadow I'm just really nervous.

-Shadow- Look you have nothing to be nervous about. Now open your eyes.

-Amethyst- No never.

-Shadow- O.k.… Oh no Amethyst look Jason is about to suck Paige's blood.

-Amethyst- (She quickly opened her eyes and looked for Paige.) No Paige look out. (But, she was not there. Amethyst looked at Shadow and saw the look on his face.) Oh you are evil.

-Shadow- Hey I get you to look didn't I and doesn't the world look beautiful from the fast lane point of view and don't you love the wind in your hair?

-Amethyst- Well I guess it does look a kind of cool.

-Shadow- Told you. (Amethyst continued to look at the world while Shadow drove. He was happy that Amethyst was beginning to enjoy herself.

-Max- I hope you're not cramped in here Kierra. (He said looking at Kierra they were sitting side beside in the side car with Gir and Diva.)

-Kierra- No I'm fine. How about you?

-Max- Well I'm a little sleeping Master and I were watching Being Human last night.

-Kierra- Oh I know how you feel Diva and Gir kept me up all night with their stupid Super Friends show.

-Max- So do you want to take a nap together?

-Kierra- Sure. (She said blushing. The two of them fell asleep.)

-Gir- Wee Fly Super Moose Fly.

-Diva- Oh save me Super Gir Save Me! (She said pretending to almost fall out of the side car. Then Gir grabbed her.) Yes Super Gir you saved me. You are my hero. (She hugged him.) Now give your damsel a kiss. (She put her lips in kissing position.)

-Gir- First I must fight more bad guys. (He pretended to fight some invisible bad guys.)

-Diva- Oh darn.

-Gir- Don't worry Lois Lain I've got a surprise for you latter. I just have to hide it first.

-Diva- Oh yeah I'll close my eyes. (She covered her eyes with the nub hands.)

-Gir- (Gir took out three cupcakes and hid them in a spot that you will find out about later.) Alright it's hidden. Yeah!

-Diva- Yeah!

-Shadow- Could you guys keep it down we're approaching a steep and bumpy hill.

-Amethyst- No kidding.

-Kierra and Max- (The rode was so bumpy that the bumpiness woke up Kierra and Max.)

-Max- Wow that was a rude awakening. (He looked around and saw the big and bumpy hill they were on.) Ah Master I think you should slow down. At this rate when we reach the top you'll go way too fast.

-Shadow- Don't worry Max I know what I'm doing.

-Max- But, Master. (They began to go down the hill and just like Max said they were going down way too fast.)

-Gir- WEE FLY SUPER MOOSE FLY! (He was holding on to Super Moose but, because they were going too fast he lost his grip and the Moose really went flying out of his hand.) Oh no Super Moose come back. Dog Boy we have to go back. (He grabbed the motorcycle steering wheel and tried to move it back to Super Moose.)

-Shadow- No Gir stop you're going too… (But it was too late Gir moved the steering wheel too much and they wheeled off the road and into the nearby park. Shadow tried to get the motorcycle back under control, but they were really out of control now. He did get the wheel back eventually, but they still crashed into a big tree.)

Setting 3 The Crash Site

Amethyst and Shadow were on the ground near each other.

-Shadow-(He sat up and put his hand to his head.) Oh my head. (He looked to the right then he saw Amethyst knocked out.) Amethyst are you alright? (He woke her up and right away she realized what happened.)

-Amethyst- No I am not alright Shadow. See I told you riding that Evil Earth Death Trap was a huge mistake. Now we're both in pain, the machine is broken and… (She looked near the tree where the crashed motorcycle was and saw Kierra and Max near it also knocked out.) Oh no Kierra…

-Shadow- Max. (They both went over to Kierra and Max and tried to wake them up.)

-Amethyst- Kierra are you alright?

-Kierra- I think so. Are you Master?

-Amethyst- Not really I'm angry at someone. (She said looking at Shadow.)

-Shadow- Max you o.k. dude?

-Max- Yah what happened? (He looked at the machine.) Oh no were we attacked by evil…? (He got up and took out a gun from inside his pocket.) Where are they Master I'll destroy them all. I'll make them suffer...

-Amethyst- No Max that won't be necessary, because the evil person is right there. (She said pointing at Shadow.) We crashed, because Shadow went too fast and lost control.

-Shadow- Hey I only lost control, because Gir distracted me and grabbed the wheel and…

-Amethyst- Oh don't go blaming this on Gir. I warned you this… Wait where is Gir and Diva? (They looked from side to side, but they did not see Gir or Diva.)

-Gir- Hey Little Master. (He said as he and Diva walked up to them they were walking on the side walk.)

-Amethyst- Oh good. Gir Diva where have you two been?

-Gir- We saved Super Moose!

-Shadow- You see that's the reason he grabbed the wheel, all for that stupid Moose.

-Amethyst- No Shadow you were going too fast long before Gir grabbed the wheel.

-Shadow- Ha so you admit that he took the wheel.

-Amethyst- I don't admit to anything! (She glared at Shadow and he glared back.)

-Kierra- Guys enough (She said getting in between them.) It does not matter who's fault it is. What matters is getting the Motorcycle fixed and getting home.

-Max- Kierra is right Master. Zim will be very mad if we're late getting home.

-Shadow- (He gulped.) Yah and even madder if he finds out what happened.

-Amethyst- Like I was going to tell him anyway. But, how are we going to fix this Stupid Earth Machine?

-Shadow- Well I did see a Motorcycle Repair Shop on the way over here.

-Amethyst- Good, but how do we get it there?

-Max- I've got a portable hover lift. (He said talking out a little box then he pushed the button on the top and it instantly turned into a hovering lift.)

-Amethyst- Why do you have that?

-Max- My mentor Sergeant Shut Up and Listen always said "An unprepared Sir Unit is better off Dissembled."

-Amethyst- O.k.…

-Kierra- He's so wonderful. (She said all in love like. Then she realized what she just said and cleared her throat.) Anyway let's get going. (They put the remains of the motorcycle on the lift along with their helmets and headed for the repair shop.)

Setting 4 The Repair Shop

Shadow and the others pushed the motorcycle into the shop and he and Amethyst walked up to the man at the counter.

-Shadow- Hello Sir. I had a little accident and I was wondering if you could fix my motorcycle…

-Drake- (He looked at the motorcycle.) Wow little man that ain't little, but sure we'll take a look at it.

-Shadow- Thanks. (Some men came out from the back and pushed the motorcycle to the back so they could see what needed to be done.) Hey Amethyst what do you say while they look at my motorcycle we have our picnic in that park near here?

-Amethyst- Sure I guess that way this trip won't be a total disaster.

-Shadow- Great.

He and Amethyst and the others took the picnic basket and walk to the park. They had a good picnic Amethyst and Shadow ate their alien food together while Kierra and Max sat together and she blushed the whole time. As for Gir and Diva they played The Super Moose Friends VS the Evil Ant Lord. Soon it was time to go check on the bike. Shadow and Amethyst walked back into the store and asked Drake what the results were.

-Shadow- So dude what's the damage?

-Drake- Well we can defiantly repair it.

-Shadow- Good.

-Drake- But, it's gonna cost you 500 dollars.

-Shadow- What oh man. (He took out his wallet and saw that he did not have enough money.) Oh no I've only have 300 dollars in my wallet. (He looked at Amethyst with puppy dog eyes.)

-Amethyst- Alright, but you owe me. (She took out her wallet from inside her Pak and then discovered that she did not have enough either.) Oh shoot I've only got 100 dollars in here.

-Shadow- Hmm… Oh what about this you let us keep my motorcycle here and while we walk home to my house and pick up the money we need.

-Drake- O.k. but we close at 9:00 p.m.

-Shadow- Don't worry we'll be back before then.

-Drake- Then you've got a deal. (They shook each other's hands and Shadow walked out of the shop with Amethyst following close behind.)

-Amethyst- Shadow what were you thinking?

-Shadow- What my house is on West Lane and I don't think that is far from here.

-Amethyst- You think? (She hit her four head with her hand in frustration.) That is not very convincing.

-Shadow- Relax we'll just use our Sir Units Guidance Systems to find our way to my house. (He turned to Max and the others.) Max guide the way to my house.

-Max- Yes Master. (He tried to use his Guidance System, but it would not work.) Ah Master I can't.

-Shadow- Why.

-Max- Because, something is wrong with my Guidance System. I… (He unzipped some of the head disguise and reached into this head and found a…) A cupcake what is a cupcake doing in my head? And where is my Guidance System Bot? Oh Master I have failed you please allow me to discipline myself. (He took out a mallet from inside his head and started hitting himself with it.) Bad Max Bad…

-Shadow- (He grabbed the mallet.) No Max that is not necessary.

-Max- You're right Master. (He took the mallet from Shadow.) This mallet should not be used on me it should be used on the idiot who sabotaged us all.

-Amethyst- No we'll just use Kierra's Guidance System to find our way.

-Kierra- (She tried to use her too, but it would not work. Soon she unzipped part of the head of her disguise and looked in her head for the Guidance System Bot and found.) Sorry Master, but there's a cupcake in my head too.

-Gir- And it's chocolate. (He said grabbing the cupcake and eating it.)

-Kierra- Gir did you do this to us while me and Max were sleeping?

-Gir- Yep and I even got one in my head. (He took the cupcake out of his head and took the one from Max.)

-Max- Idiot why do you need three cupcakes?

-Gir- One for me, one for Pinky, and one for Super Moose.

-Diva- (Gir gave the cupcake to her.) Aw he got me a cupcake.

-Kierra- (She hit her head with her hand in disgust and annoyance.)

-Amethyst- Great now what?

-Shadow- Don't worry Amethyst we'll just use the bus to get to my house.

-Amethyst- Shadow are you crazy? The City Bus is a Terrible Nightmare World of death and it's latterly hell on Earth.

-Shadow- Oh come on Amethyst. You've ridden on the school bus before haven't you?

-Amethyst- Yes, but that is completely different. (She grabbed Shadow by the side of his shoulders.) Oh Shadow my father told me all about that horrid place! (She began to shake him.) AND I REFUSE TO RIDE IT!

-Shadow- (He grabbed her hands and pulled them off of him.) Come on Amethyst I promise it won't be as bad as you think. And besides you don't want your father to never let you see me again do you?

-Amethyst- Oh alright, but I won't enjoy it at all.

Setting 5 The Bus Ride

Amethyst was sitting on the bus with Shadow and the others and she was not enjoying herself at all.

-Little Kid 1- **The wheels on the bus go  
>round and round<br>round and round  
>round and round<br>the wheels on the bus go  
>round and round<br>all throw the town** (a little kid continued to sing.)

-Small group of Kids-** I know a song that gets on everyone's nerves,  
>everyone's nerves,<br>everyone's nerves. **

**Oh, I know a song that gets on everyone's nerves,  
>and this is how it goes:<strong>

-Big Group of Kids- This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends… (They sang while the other little kids still sang The Wheels on the Bus and I Know a Song (ThatGets on Everyone's Nerves.)

-Amethyst- (She was putting her hands were her ears were supposed to be trying to drown out the annoying and off key sing.)

-Baby- (Just then the baby that was sitting in its mother's lap behind Amethyst began to kick her seat.)

-Amethyst- (She turned around to glared at the baby.) Hey cut that out you filthy human infant! (She turned her head and the baby stopped for a while. Then it took some gum out of his mother's purse and put it in Amethyst's hair.) Ah my hair. (She pulled the gum out of her hair.) Why you little… (She was about to destroy the baby when Shadow grabbed her hand.)

-Shadow- Calm down Amethyst I'll switch seats with you.

-Amethyst- Fine. (She switched seats with Shadow and yes he was on the seat that was in front of her. She looked outside and all she saw was traffic, traffic, and more traffic. So she looked to her right and there was that weird clown from Walk of Doom and he was staring at her.) Quit staring at me weirdo. (Amethyst tried to ignore the annoying things that just seemed to increase with every second. The groups of kids were still singing those three annoying songs. There was another baby drooling near her. Gir was playing with his toy near her and he was singing The Doom Song while he played. Diva was humming The Doom Song along with Gir. There were a couple of humans that would not stop coughing and sneezing snot everywhere. One kid had the hiccups and another kid looked sick like he had the chicken pops. Another kid was covered in gross pimples that he started popping at one point. And if that was not bad enough there was another kid near Amethyst picking his nose and eating the boogers on his fingers. Then the bus stopped and who should to get on, but the most annoying thing you could ever think of. BARNEY! Yes someone in a Barney costume got on the bus and walked up to Amethyst.)

-Barney- Hi there Kiddies.

-Gir- YEAH BARNEY!

-Amethyst- Oh no. (She glared at the horrible purple dinosaur.)

-Barney- Hi there little girl why do you look so sad?

-Amethyst- Don't come near me.

-Barney- Aw you're sad. I know you need to hear the best song in the world that will make you so happy.

-Amethyst- No it wont!…

-Barney- **Oh…. I love you, you love me.  
>We're a happy family.<br>With a great big hug  
>And a kiss from me to you,<br>Won't you say you love me too?  
>I love you, You love me,<br>We're best friends,  
>Like friends should be<br>With a great big hug,  
>And a kiss from me to you,<br>Won't you say you love me too? **(Soon all of the humans on the bus and Gir started to sing the song with Barney for a second time.)

-All the Humans and Gir- **I love you, you love me.  
>We're a happy family.<br>With a great big hug  
>And a kiss from me to you,<br>Won't you say you love me too?  
>I love you, You love me,<br>We're best friends,  
>Like friends should be<br>With a great big hug,  
>And a kiss from me to you,<br>Won't you say you love me too? **

**I love you, you love me.  
>We're a happy family.<br>With a great big hug  
>And a kiss from me to you,<br>Won't you say you love me too?  
>I love you, You love me,<br>We're best friends,  
>Like friends should be<br>With a great big hug,  
>And a kiss from me to you,<br>Won't you say you love me too?**

-Amethyst- I CAN NOT STAND THIS BUS ANYLONGER! (They all got off the bus.)

-Gir- Buy. That was so much fun wasn't it Little Master.

-Amethyst- No! It was not Gir it was TORTURE! Seriously what is wrong with these people? I mean it! If I was not under contract I would destroy this vile planet. I mean they're just begging for it.

-Shadow- Calm down Amethyst I agree that was painful, but we'll figure out another way to get to my house. Hey maybe we should go this way. (He said pointing to the right with his thumb.)

-Annie- (She and her husband pulled up.) Hey do you kids need a ride?

-Shadow- Huh… (He looked at his thumb realizing that they thought he was a hitch hiker.) Oh you thought I… No you see I…

-Gir- Yeah car ride! (Gir got in the car.)

-Shadow- No Gir. (He and the others followed Gir into the car and Annie closed the door behind them.)

-Amethyst- Oh no… (They were now stuck in this car and who knows how strange these filthy humans are.)

-Annie- So where are you kids headed?

-Shadow- We need to get to my house on West Lane.

-Oliver- Well we're headed out that way ourselves. So we'll give you a ride.

-Shadow- Thanks Sir.

-Oliver- (They drove for a while then he noticed the angry and sad look on Amethyst's face.) Oh

what's wrong little girl. Why do you look so sad?

-Amethyst- Because, riding on that stupid bus scared me for life.

-Annie- Oh I'm sorry, but hey how about we sing a song. (She took out a jut box and pushed the button turning it on.)

-Annie and Oliver- **Pack up your troubles in your old kit bag  
>And smile, smile, smile.<br>Don't let your joy and laughter hear the snag  
>Smile boys, that's the style<br>What's the use of worrying  
>It never was worth while<br>So, pack up your troubles in your old kit bag  
>And smile, smile, smile.<strong>

-Amethyst- No! Can I see that?

-Annie- Sure. (She gave Amethyst the jut box and Amethyst threw it out the window.)

-Amethyst- Woops it slipped.

- Annie- Oh don't worry we'll play a game instead. How about the Alphabet game?

-Oliver- Great idea dear.

-Shadow- What is that?

-Oliver- It's a game where we go through the Alphabet and say words that start with your letter. I'll start. A is for apples.

-Annie- B is for Bees

-Gir- C is for Cupcakes.

-Kierra- Dogs.

-Max- Fire.

-Shadow- Go.

-Amethyst- Horror just like this stupid game!

-Annie- Oh I'm sorry how about we play I spy instead. I spy with my little eye something sad and green that needs some cheering up.

-Gir- Oh I know. Its Little Master!

-Amethyst- Grr…

-Annie- Yes and we have the perfect cure for that. (She and her husband took out some Barney Masks and they started to sing that awful song again.)

-Oliver and Annie- **I love you, you love me.  
>We're a happy family.<br>With a great big hug  
>And a kiss from me to you,<br>Won't you say you love me too?  
>I love you, You love me, <strong>

**We're best friends,  
>Like friends should be<br>With a great big hug,  
>And a kiss from me to you,<br>Won't you say you love me too?**

-Amethyst- AHH! THE MADNESS THE MADNESS! (She opened her door and tucked and rolled out of car. The others did the same and Gir really enjoyed doing it.)

Setting 6 The Field

Amethyst and the others rolled down a hill into a field that was near an ally.

-Shadow- (He got up and walked over to Amethyst.) Wow man and we thought the bus ride was annoying that was just weird. Right Amethyst? (He put his hand out for her to grab it, but instead she smacked it away from her.)

-Amethyst- Don't touch me Shadow. (She got up in a huff.) This is all your fault.

-Shadow- My fault?

-Amethyst- Yes your fault. You're the one who made us get on that Evil Death Motorcycle after I told you didn't want to ride on it. You're the one who suggested we ride The Bus Nightmare World after I warned you about its horrors. And you're the one who pull out your finger and attracted the annoying filthy stink creatures from Hell! So yah this is all your fault!

-Shadow- O.k. first of all I was only trying have a fun picnic with your.

-Amethyst- And I enjoyed the picnic, but not the mortal terror.

-Shadow- Which was so not my fault. Gir distracted me and made me lose control and he's also the one that replaced the Guidance System Bots with cupcakes of all things. And… o.k. maybe I did suggest the bus ride idea, but to be frank I was basing my opinion on the school bus rides. As for the annoying car ride I did not mean to attract their attention and Gir was the one that got into the car. I was just trying to get him out. How was I supposed to know they would close the door behind us? So it was not completely my fault it was mostly Gir's.

-Amethyst- Oh don't try blaming Gir for your stupid mistakes. He does not know any better and this was still all your dumb idea in the first place.

-Shadow- Oh my dumb idea. Well excuse me for trying to do something nice for you. Maybe I should stop doing nice things for you. In fact if you are going to be so ungrateful maybe we should not be dating anymore!

-Amethyst- Well if that's the way you feel about it maybe I should have never saved you from your vile Uncle.

-Shadow- Well maybe I should have not helped rescue you.

-Amethyst- Oh please you did nothing. I was the one who killed Doom in the end.

-Shadow- Oh so saving your dad's life was nothing. You know what FINE! I'm done with you. You can just find your own way home for all I care.

-Amethyst- Fine I will.

-Shadow- Fine. (They both stormed off. Shadow headed more into the park and Amethyst headed for the ally.)

-Gir- No Little Master and Dog Boy should not be fighting.

-Kierra- For once I agree with your Gir.

-Max- Kierra is right. My Master is always so much happier when he is with the princess.

-Diva- Not right now.

-Kierra- Yah none of them are happy right now.

-Max- And we have to fix that, but how?

-Diva- Oh I know me and Gir will go and talk to Shadow and Max and Kierra can go talk to Master. We'll remind them how much they mean to each other and have them back together before you know it.

-Kierra- Good plan, but I think Max should go with Gir.

-Diva- But, I want to be with my beloved Gir.

-Kierra- (She walked over to Diva and pushed her to the side so the boys would not hear what they were saying. Then she began to whisper to Diva.) No Diva don't' you see Shadow will listen to Max more and beside if you go you'll just make googoo eyes at Gir the whole time.

-Diva- And you're just saying this, because you don't want to be somewhat alone with Max the whole time.

-Kierra- (She started blushing.) Regardless this is not about us. It's about our Master's and Shadow's happiness.

-Diva- Fine. (They turned to the boys.) O.k. Max you go with Gir and we'll talk to our Master and we'll save this relationship yet.

-Gir- YEAH! SUPER GIR AWAY! (He grabbed Max's hand and ran off really fast.)

-Max- AHH! CAN I HAVE A NEW PATNER?

Setting 7 The Alley

Amethyst was stomping around in the ally.

-Amethyst- Uw that Shadow he makes me so mad and ANGRY! I could!... AHH! (She used her hand beams and destroyed the top of a dumpster. Seriously when she was done with it there was a half a circle on the top of it.) UW I hope no one saw that…

-Kierra- We did. (She said as she and Diva came into Amethyst's view.

-Amethyst- Hey Kierra and Diva… I don't wanna hear it. I'm not going to apologize to that slim bag. He should apologize to me.

-Diva- And I bet he wants to.

-Amethyst- Yah right Diva did you hear what he said? I mean I do appreciate what he did for me and my Dad. It's just sometimes he makes me so angry and I just… Grr… I don't know what to do. **Tell me what to do, oohh, about you  
>I already know, I can see it in your eyes when you telling the truth<br>Cause it's been a long time comin'  
>So where you runin to?<br>Tell me what to do, oohh, about you**

You've got your way of speaking  
>Even the air you're breathin'<br>You could be anything  
>But you don't know what to believe in<br>You've got the world before you  
>If I could only show you<br>That you don't know what to do

Tell me what to do, oohh, about you  
>Somethin' on your mind, baby all of the time, you can bring out a room<br>This day has been a long time comin'  
>I say it's nothing new<br>So tell me what to do, ooh, about you

You've got your way of speaking  
>Even the air you're breathin'<br>You could be anything  
>But you don't know what to believe in<br>You've got the world before you  
>If I could only show you<br>That you don't know what to do

**[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/d/demi_lovato/what_to_ ]****  
>You think about it<br>Can you ever change, finish what you've started  
>Make me wanna stay, tired of conversation<br>Show me something real, find out what your part is  
>Play it how you feel<strong>

Tell me what to do, ooh, about you  
>Is there any way, anything I can say, won't break us in two<br>Cause it's been a long time comin'  
>I can't stop lovin' you, yeah<br>Tell me what to do, ooh, about you

You've got your way of speaking  
>Even the air you're breathin'<br>You could be anything  
>But you don't know what to believe in<br>You got the world before you  
>If I could only show you<br>That you don't know what to do

(You've got your way of speaking)  
>(Even the air you're breathin')<br>You could be anything  
>But you don't know what to believe in<br>(You got the world before you) World before you  
>(If I could only show you) Show you<br>That you don't know what to do

-Kierra- Master I'll tell you what to do about him. You need to accept his flaws like Diva with Gir.

-Diva- Grr… (She stomped on Kierra's foot.)

-Kierra- Ow! (She grabbed her foot and started jumping up and down in pain.)

-Diva- You know she's right. No relationship is perfect just look at Kierra and Max. (Kierra stopped jumping up and down and glared at Diva.)

-Kierra- Mmm…

-Diva- Hurts doesn't it?

-Kierra- Regardless Master you can't honestly tell us that that you want to break up with him.

-Amethyst- No of course I don't. I still love him. I mean he is a great guy, I love the way he acts, his looks, how he makes me feel, and I am never afraid when I am around him and when we kiss it's like Magic! (She started to crying realizing what she just destroyed.) Oh no what have I done you guys? He's probably never going to speak to me again.

-Kierra- You don't know that Master.

-Diva- Yah I bet he's just dying to make up with you.

-Amethyst- You guys really think so? (She said whipping the tears from her eyes.)

-Diva and Kierra- Most defiantly!

-Amethyst- O.k. what are we waiting for let's go. (She got up and headed off to go talk to Shadow.)

Setting 8 In the Park

Meanwhile while Kierra and Diva were talking to Amethyst, Max and Gir were talking to Shadow and this is what was said.

Shadow was stomping through the park kicking at the ground. He was really mad. Maybe even madder then Amethyst was.

-Shadow- Man that Amethyst she is so… AHH! (He turned his hands into swords and sliced a trash can in half.) Oh shoot. (He tried to put the other half back on top, but when he did this the trash can half fell off and onto his foot.) Ow… (He got his foot out from under it and man was he mad.) Grr…. (He was about to destroy the trash can even more, but Max stopped him.)

-Max- Wow Master calm down…

-Shadow- Max… (He turned away from Max in a huff.) Don't even start with me! There is no way I am ever going to apologize to her!

-Max- (He walked in front of his Master refusing to give up.) But, you need to Master.

-Shadow- Why it's not my fault it's Gir's

-Gir- Hey Mr. Lightning and Dog Boy.

-Shadow- Speak of the Robot Devil. Don't come near me Gir. This is all your fault! I am so mad at you an Amethyst. I could just… AHH… (He grabbed the half of the trash can and he was about to throw it on top of Gir.)

**-**Max- No stop Master. Put that trash can half down.

-Shadow- Why he'll probably enjoy it!

-Gir- (He ran up and hugged Shadow.) I sorry and so is Super Moose.

-Shadow- (He dropped the trash can half and hugged Gir back.) Oh Gir thank you. O.k. you can let go now we're cool. Seriously don't kill me! (Gir let go.) Thanks little dude.

-Gir- YAH WE FRIENDS NOW! WOO! (He ran around near Shadow and Max making his toy moose fly up in the air by throwing it up in the air.)

-Max- So Master are you ready to go back to the princess?

-Shadow- No. I'm still mad at her. I mean did you hear what she said?

-Max- Well you sort of started it.

-Shadow- I was just mad, because she kept on pointing out my flaws.

-Max- Yes, but can you can't honestly say that you don't still love her?

-Shadow- No I can't, because I do love her. I love her ability to make me laugh, her dramatic attitude, she's so beautiful and smart, and I could never find anybody like here no matter how hard or long I searched. OH MAN! I can't believe what an idiot I am. This sucks I can't believe I'll never get to hug or kiss her again. (He sat down on the ground and put his face into his hands.) I'm such an idiot. I let my pride and anger get the best of me and I lost her forever.

-Max- (He sat down next Shadow and put his hand on Shadow's shoulder.) You don't know that Master. I bet she still loves you too.

-Shadow- Really. (He looked at Max with hope in his eyes.) Oh what does it matter anyway? I mean we're sunk. We can't find our way to my house. The repair shop closes at 9 o'clock and we don't have enough money to pay them. We're Doomed and… Wait where's Gir?... (They looked all over but Gir was nowhere in sight.) Oh no come on Max. (They both got up and ran off to go and find Gir.)

Setting 9 The Side Shows

Shadow and Max found Gir in the park among some people that were watching a Mime performing.

-Shadow- (He and Max ran up to Gir.) Gir there you are. What are you doing? (He tried to get Gir to stop pretending we was in an invisible box. Then he turned and saw that the Mime was copying him.) Wow hey buddy what are you doing? (The Mime continued to copy Shadow.) Hey quit that. (He continued to copy Shadow in fact he pretended to yell at him.) STOP IT! (The Mime continued to be annoying and the people dropped money into his hat that was on the ground. Shadow saw them throw the money in the hat.) Wait I get it. Max Gir I've got an idea. (He was about to walk and put something together when his eyes met the Mime again.) Dude you are really creepy. (He said then he told Max to take out a guitar and a little triangle and give it to Gir. Man Max sure is prepared. And then Max gave Shadow a microphone.) Hey everybody we're the Trio Dog Band. (He said taking off his hat and throwing it down on the ground and now his ears were showing. Just then Amethyst, Kierra, and Diva walked up the hill that led to where Shadow and the others were. The three of them saw Shadow and the others and they could hear what they were saying. Shadow did not know they were there though.) We're going to sing you all a little song and if you like our song please throw some money in my cap. Please I really messed up. I lost the girl of my dreams and I'd do anything to get her back, because she's my whole world and life is just not worth living without her. I was lost before I found her and I hate that I was too much of an idiot to realize that. So this one goes out to her I love you Amethyst and I hope you'll forgive me. (They started to play and Shadow began to sing.) **I've been stopping at green lights  
>Got lost on my way home, I'm sleep walking at night<br>I put my shirt on inside out  
>Umbrella in the sun, my head up in the clouds<strong>

My friends just laugh at me  
>There's only one thing it could be<p>

I've come down with love, got bit by the bug  
>I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true<br>I've come down with love, I can't get enough  
>I won't break this fever, I need her, I'm bit by the bug<p>

I've come down with love  
>I've come down with love<p>

You've got me trippin' on my feet  
>My mind starts racing and my heart forgets to beat<br>When you start to walk my way  
>I forget where I am, can't find the words to say<p>

My friends just laugh at me  
>There's no cure for this disease<p>

-Amethyst- (She walked up to him with a microphone of her own.)** I've come down with love, got bit by the bug  
>I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true<br>I've come down with love, I can't get enough  
>I won't break this fever, I need her, I'm bit by the bug<strong>

I've come down with love  
>I've come down with love<p>

-Shadow-** Don't need a shot, don't need a doctor  
>They can't make me okay, it's up to you<br>Give me an answer because I'm trying just to see you  
>Only wanna feel you, dying just to hear you say<strong>

-Amethyst-** I've come down with love, got bit by the bug  
>I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true<br>I've come down with love, got bit by the bug  
>I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true<strong>

-Shadow-** I've come down with love, I can't get enough  
>I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true<br>I've come down with love, got bit by the bug  
>I won't break this fever, I need her, I'm bit by the bug<strong>

I've come down with love  
>I've come down with love<br>I've come down with love  
>I've come down with love<p>

-Amethyst and Shadow-** We've come down with love**(All of the people clapped even the Mime was clapping and crying and his makeup was running because of this. All of the people put money in Shadow's cap.)

-Shadow- I'm so sorry Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Me too. Please I don't wanna ever be without you. I love you. (She hugged him.)

-Shadow- I love you too. (He kissed her on the lips.)

-Audience- Aww… (They put more money in the cap.)

-Max- (He picked up the cap and counted the money.) Master we have enough money.

-Shadow- Yes now we can get the bike fixed and a map. That is if you want to ride the motorcycle home Amethyst, because I completely understand if you don't. I… (She kissed him on the lips and he blushed.)

-Amethyst- That means it's alright with me. I trust you.

-Shadow- Good.

-Amethyst- And don't worry I don't think Gir is going to be a problem this time. He has learned the ways of the Mime. (They both looked at Gir and he had Mime make up on and he continued to pretend to be in a box.)

-Shadow- Man that's creepy.

-Amethyst- I agree. But at least he is quiet. Hahahah...

-Shadow- Hahahah…

-Me- Well that was it. I hope you all enjoyed this fanfiction. I know I enjoy writing it. I hope it was not too much like Walk of Doom. I was not trying to copy that episode if anything I got this idea from College Road Trip. Anyway I really wanted to write this episode to show people that Amethyst and Shadow's relationship is just like anybody else's. They did not just experience love at first sight they fight and work out their fights just like any other couple does or should. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this. Don't forget to review, there are pictures on my deviantart page and the next episode is Paranormal Pests and it will probably be out before the end of this month. Until then ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


End file.
